premier amour
by goldencherry
Summary: Bella est malade.Son voeu le plus cher:assister a un miracle.Son miracle elle l'avait eu.Le faire changer en lui ofrrant son amour envers et contre tout."Ton truc la de jouer le badboy je n'y crois pas une minute Edward. T'es aussi mauvaisqu'une guimauve
1. Chapter 1

Il y a bien longtemps,

c'etait l'epoque de la jeunesse...

l'époque du premier amour,

celui que vous n'oublierez jamais.

L'époque du premier baiser ,

celui qui vous a fait tournez la tete.

Les premieres belles paroles auxquels nous croyons tous

et qui finissent par nous faire du mal...

Le premier beguin ,

qui finit par nous faire souffrir.

Mais bien sur nous ne le savons pas encore c'est a peine si nous nous doutons,

du chagrin qui nous attends.

De cette peine incontrolable.

A ce moment la vous croyez que sa durera toute la vie

car vous vous l'etes promis,

car vous vous aimez

Car vous etes naif et que à cet age la vous ne savez pas , vous ne vous rendez pas compte.

Vous etes jeune et vous en profitez...


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord veuillez m'excuser du très gros tard mais beaucoup de changements se sont produits autour de moi ces derniers temps...

Qu'ils soient bon ou non la vie est tout de meme faite de changements , je n'en reviens que plus "grandis" et prete a vous ecrire des chapitres d'enffffffeeeeeeeeeer !

Excusez moi encore ...

Chapitre 2

Ce matin comme tout les matins , je me fais reveiller par les cris de ma mère , me mettant en garde contre un vouveau retard au lyccée .

Je me presente , Edward anthony Masen etudiant reputer Bad boy du lyccée toujours avec ma bande dont je suis evidemment leader, qui se composait de mes meilleurs amis , Jasper et Emmett et tyler , leurs copines, Alice et Rosalie , Tyler etant celibataire il n'avait pas de petite copine , preferant largement butinner par ci par la , et le reste de la bande se consistuait de Mike qui sortait avec Jessica , de Lauren , je soupçonnai d'ailleurs cette dernière d'etre victime d'un beguin pour Tyler.

Ma mère est decoratrice d'interieur et mon père...

Jamais present.

Mes parents etaient séparer et ma mèere c'etait remarier a mon beau père actuel Carlisle Cullen , chirurgien renommer qui avait préféré rejoindre ma mère son "ame soeur" dans notre petite ville Forks inconnu du monde ou tout le monde connaissait tout le monde et ou les gamins grandissaient ensemble du ventre de leurs mères a pour certains leurs tombes pour d'autres qui reussisaient a s'echapper jusqu' au mment ou ils partaient pour l'université.

Croyez-le ou non , je comptais bien faire partie de ceux qui s'echappaient a l'université !

Après m'etre preparer j'attrapais une pomme embrassais ma mère et quittait la villa. J'enfourchais ma moto en direction du lyccé.

Alors que je vous fasse un rapide résumé.

Au lyccée il y'avait les cool , les gothique , les squatteurs , les rejetés , les matheux, les pom-pom girl , les sportifs ... Et j'en passe.

Puis il y'avait Bella.

Bella , rien que son prénom m'insuporte ! Vous savez c'est la fille parfaite que tout les adlutes adorent qui fait du benevolat quand les autres trainent ou vont au cinéma , celle qui sera toujours gentillle peut importe le horreurs que vous pouvez lui balancer , cette fille qui porte son éternel cardigan marron ainsi que sa jupe en dessous du genous ne laisant rien parraitre d'elle , celle qui se ballade avec sa Bible , La sainte.

Cest elle , Bella .

Je n'avais qu'une envie c'etait de la secouer et d elui crier de se reveiller qu'il fallait qu'lle arrete d'aider le monde et de sourrire tout le temps !

Son père était le pasteur de la ville et sa mère était décéder.

Ah ce bon vieux Charlie et ses longs serments du dimanche.

Je retrouvais les gars qui m'annoncèrent que le directeur me cherchait...

Qu'est ce que sa sentais mauvais

-Court chapitre mais il se fait tard et je promet de reposter tres vite !

bisous :)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour a tous !

Tout d'abord je posterais régulièrement a présent.

Les personnages appartiennent a et la fiction est inspirée du merveilleux roman " A tout jamais" de nicholas sparks. Mais seulement inspirée. L'histoire sera différente sur certains points.

Sur ce bonne lecture.

Chapitre 3

Je me dirigeais vers le bureau du directeur. La porte était grande ouverte j'entrais donc directement m'asseyant sur le fauteuil en face du directeur.

-Alors Squizzy , vous vouliez me voir ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Monsieur Cullen , mon nom est Squauwzensky pas Squizzy.

-Votre nom est impronnonçable , et je prefere Squizzy.

-Squauwzensky !

-Squizzy !

-Squauwzensky !

-Squizzy !

-Assez cullen ! Je ne suis pas la pour débattre de Squizzy ou de swauqzensky!

-Aha ! Vous voyez , même vous vous n'y arriver pas !

- Cesser de me mettre sur les nerfs ! Bref , trêve de bavardages. Vous avez un comportement inacceptable ! Vous répondez a vos professeurs , vous avez consommer des substances illicites dans l'enceinte de l'établissement , vous...

-Comment savez vous sa ?

- Savoir quoi ?

- Que j'ai fumer un joint dans le fond de la grande cours.

-Je vous ai vu ! Vous avez de la chance que je sois le seul , vous savez comme certains de vos professeurs peuvent être tenace. Mais comme je crois en vous et que je sais que tout sa , il avait dis sa en pointant son doigt vers moi de ma tête a mes pieds , n'est qu'un rôle , je vous laisse une chance de vous racheter.

-Et si je refuse cette chance.. Il se passe quoi ?

- Vous serez viré , vous serez accepter seulement dans de minable université , et ma sentence sera plus dur encore.

- Que dois-je faire ?

-Vous allez participer a la pièce de théâtre monter par le pasteur et vous aiderez les plus jeunes a étudier après après l'école vous allez devenir un étudiant modèle. Plus d'écart de conduite. Rentrez. Dans. Les. Rangs. Et vite.

La pièce de théâtre ? Fuck.

Cette putain de pièce ou participait sainte bella . Et qui était écrite par le pasteur Swann.

Alleluya quelle chance j'avais . Et aider les jeunes ! Non mais franchement comme si je n'avais que sa a faire.

-J'y reflechirais.

-Bien au moins tu n'a pas dis non. Mais cette offre n'est pas nego...

-Ouais , ouais. Bye Squizzy.

Je rentrais directement chez moi.

Des que j'entrais ma mère se planta devant moi , menaçante.

Ses petits points étaient serres sur ses hanches. Esmee était un petit bout de femme de un mètre soixante mais avec un fort caractère. Elle avait des cheveux couleurs caramel et de magnifique yeux verts émeraudes dont j'avais hérités son petit ventre pointait vers moi. Il y avait a l'intérieur un petit foetus qui serait bientôt , dans quelques mois , un petit bébé. Esmee était vraiment en rogne et ses yeux étaient pleines de larmes qui allaient débordées.

-Edward le directeur a appelés. Il m'a tout expliquer. Les conneries sa suffit maintenant. Y'en a marre. Tu es mon fils et je t'aime et j'ai tout fais pour toi. Mais ton comportement je ne l'accepte pas. Tu vas accepter son offre aider les autres ne te tueras pas. Vu que tu ne m'aides pas moi. Tu me déçois Edward vraiment.

Elle vacilla , je la rattrapais et l'assis sur une chaise. Elle pleurais.

-Je suis fatiguer Edward. Fatiguer de tout , fatiguer de toi. Arrête les bêtises. Pour moi.

Ses mots me frapperent de plein fouet. Je me retirais et montais sur le toit. Je m'assis en tailleur et il commença a pleuvoir . Je mis ma capuche et je restais la. Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal ni au bébé. Je traitais les filles comme de la merde, je buvais, je fumais , j'étais méchant avec certains matheux de mon école , les humiliant gratuitement. J'enchainais conneries sur conneries. Je ne voulais plus faire sa. Pour ma mère je devais arrêter et pour le futur bébé personne ne voudrait d'un frère tel que moi. Un putain d'enfoiré de merde. Je ne pourrais pas changer du jour au lendemain comme sa. Mais quelques efforts ne tuerais personne. Je descendis les escalier qui menaient a ma chambre. Puis soudain je derapais, et tombais. Une douleur a la jambe me submergea. Mon père accouru en entendant mon cri. Il m'emmena a l'hôpital me faisant passer devant tout le monde. Sa sert d'avoir un père chirurgien a l'hôpital de la ville. Après ma radio le verdict arriva. Je devais porter une athele durant trois semaine ainsi que des béquilles.

FUCK.

Sa n'était vraiment pas ma journée. Nous rentrames a la maison. J'avais la tête prête a exploser a cause de sermonnage de mon père durant le trajet dans la voiture. J'irais voir Squizzy demain a la première heure.

En espérant que sa vous a plu !


	4. Chapter 4

Heeeey heey

Je suis de retour avec mon nouveau chapitre !

Je tiens a remercier les personnes laissant des reviews , si vous saviez a quel point elles me font plaisir ! Elles me motivent a écrire.

Trêve de blah blah , je vous récupère en bas :)

Chapitre 4

Pov Edward

Je passais la porte du bureau de Squizzy en me battant tant bien que mal avec mes béquilles.

-J'accepte.

Il ne fit aucune remarque se contentant de dire " Bien".

Après les cours comme convenu je me rendis dans une des salle de classe dans laquelle se déroulait les cours de soutien.

Je fus accueillis par Sainte Bella.

- Oh , Edward quelle surprise ! Je suis très heureuse que tu mettes ton intelligence au profit des autres. Mais qu'est-il arriver a ta jambe ?

Elle était réellement inquiète.

Argh ! Sa sincérité m'enervais .

- De un je suis ici contre mon gré , de deux je me suis ramasser la gueule comme un connard et deux trois enlève se stupide sourire de ton visage. Repondis-je sèchement.

Ok , j'avais abuser.

- Tu prendra en charge Anthony. Dit-elle sans se formaliser de ma réponse. Personne n'arrive a rien avec lui je te souhaite bonne chance.

Elle partit sans un regard pour moi.

Je m'assis près de Anthony. Il dessinait et ne s'était même pas arrêter a mon approche.

Après ce qui me paru une éternité il leva les yeux vers moi.

La ressemble avec le garçon que j'étais a son age me frappa.

Les mêmes yeux vert.

Les même cheveux cuivrés

Et se même putain de sourire en coin.

- Tu compte m'observer une heure ou quoi ? Me demanda t-il. Tu sais y'en a pleins des gens comme toi qui sont venu , mais ils ont tous abandonner. Tu devrais faire de même au lieu de rester la comme un poisson rouge a m'regarder. Sa sert a rien d'essayer.

Il retourna a son dessin.

Oh crois moi je ne vais pas essayer je vais réussir , parole d'Edward Cullen.

- Ou as-tu le plus de difficultés ? Demandais-je simplement.

-Quoi? Mais ta pas compris ou..

Je le coupais , reposant ma question.

-Bah , il passa la main dans sa tignasse Les mathématiques repondit-il finalement.

-Hmmm montre moi ton cahier, que je vois ou tu en es.

Nous travaillames tout l'après-midi puis Swann déclara que c'était fini. Tout le monde se dispersa et je sortis de l'enceinte du lycée. J'appellais les Bro' mais ni Jazz ni Em' ne me répondit.

Putaaain comment je vais rentrer.

J'allais pas bequiller jusqu'à la maison.

Tout le monde est la pour me déposer mais personne pour me récupérer.

-Putain de merde.

Je continuais de jurer quand le taco de Bella s'arrêta devant moi.

-Monte me dit-elle.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas refuser don offre j'étais congelé par le froid . Et je ne me voyais pas rentrer en bequillant .

Je montais silencieusement.

Elle se mit en route vers ma maison.

Bella était une de c'est personne avec laquelle le silence n'était jamais pesant.

Je le rompis tout de même.

- Tu sais Bella , pour tout a l'heure je suis..

Les mots ne sortaient pas. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de faire des excuses.

Elle comprit rapidement .

-Ce n'est rien ne t'en fais pas.

- Si quand même , j'en connais d'autres qui aurait mal réagit mais toi non.

- Edward , je ne suis pas les autres.

Sa je le savais très bien. Personne n'était comme Bella.

- Ouais.. Tu sais je vais participer a la pièce de l'école.

- Je sais , le principale me l'a dit. " Mlle Swann je compte sur vous pour veiller sur Monsieur Cullen" dit-elle en imitant a la perfection la voix de Squizzy.

- Wow , on croirait entendre Squizzy.

-Squizzy? Demanda t-elle en arquant un sourcil. Elle se mit a rire . Je fus frapper par la beauté de se son. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu. Elle souriait souvent mais ne riait pratiquement jamais.

Elle s'arrêta et m'observa.

- Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

-Non non . Mais c'est rare de t'entendre rire ...

- Alors tu profitais du moment.

-Probablement. Tu va au bal ?

- Je ne pense pas , on ne ma pas inviter elle soupira d'un air triste.

La pauvre.

-Et toi me demanda t-elle.

-Je ne fais que refuser et je n'ai inviter personne alors je verrais .

-Bien.

Malgré se silence je sentais qu'elle etait tout de même triste de ne pas être inviter

Elle me déposa chez moi et je passais la soirée avec ma mère , je me sentais étrangement bien.

Je reçu un sms de Jazz.

Hey mec , ta trouver une cavalière pour le bal ?

Mais t'inquiète j'ai l'time !

C'est dans un mois toute les filles.

sont prises , je pari que tu n'a invite

Personne ! Voilà a force de refuser

Putain.

Je montais dans ma chambre et contactais toute les fille de mon répertoire de mon adresse mail de Tout ce que je pouvais !

Toute prise.

Putain.

J'avais entendu Brandon dire qu'il voulait inviter Swann.

Elle était donc Libre.

Ou c'était elle ou nettoyer le vomis dans les toilettes.

Beeeeeeurk!

J'irais la voir des demain , or de question que je foute un costume pour surveiller les autres et recurrer les chiottes.

Puis elle se sentait si mal quand j'avais aborder le sujet du bal.

Gentil Edward ! GENTIL!

Je me jettais sur mon lit .

Putain Moi et Sainte Bella.

Sa va bien parler au lycée !

Sur ces pensées je tombais dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain.

Je marchais dans les couloirs a la recherche de Bella !

Or de question que Brandon la brindille n'invite la dernière fille avant moi !

Je la remarquais elle fouillait son casier a la recherche de je ne sais quoi .

Et je remarquais aussi Brendy la Brindille se diriger vers elle.

Pourquoi brindille ?

Il était grand mais très maigre. On avait l'impression de pourvoir le plier comme une brindille.

Fort heureusement quelqu'un l'interpella , Merci Seigneur, et j'accélérais vers Bella.

- Hey Bella.

- Edward , elle regarda autour d'elle , q que me veux-tu ?

-Voudrais-Tu m'accompagner au bal ?

Elle me jaugea.

- C'est une mauvaise blague ? Je n'apprécie pas Edward...

-Non non je te jure. Alors?

-Hmmm ... La sonnerie retentit. Nous verrons sa après la répétition de se soir. Sois a l'heure dit-elle en s'eloignant.

Putaaaain ! Même sainte Bella me faisait poirauter.

Pff..Vivement la Fucking répétition !

Alors elle va dire quoi ? Oui ? Non ? Nous verrons au prochain chapitre .

Je voulais poster plus tôt mais impossible de finir ce chapitre sans m'endormir !

Bisous bisous !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Je trainais des pieds jusqu'a la salle de théâtre ésperant ainsi retarder l'échéance.

Toute la troupe était assise sur la scène. Je me decidais a les rejoindre malgré moi.

-Les amis voici Edward dit Madame Smith avec entrain. Il va participer a la pièce de théâtre de cette année.

Madame Smith était une prof' de français et accessoirement prof de théâtre pour la pièce qui était jouée chaque année.

Elle me donna un exemplaire du script. Tout le monde commença a parler , sur qui serait le mieux pour les personnages principaux et toute cette merde.

-Edward ?

-Hein , euh quoi , désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

-Vous voyez Madame , il n'est pas assez concentré et attentif pour jouer le role du personnage principal ! s'exclama brendi la brendille.

Nous étions les seuls garçons de ce club...

Madame Smith pris la parole.

- Et bien c'est le plus apte a jouer ce role. Edward le role est a toi. Bien..

Elle changea de sujet et je me remis a ne plus ecouter.

FUCK. Je ne voulais déja pas participer mais en tant que personnage principal , c'était pire.

La séance finit rapidemment , et je quittais très vite la salle.

Une fois arriver chez moi je me rendis compte que j'avais totalement oublié de parler a Bella. Je decidais donc de me rendre chez elle.

Je tapais trois coups a sa porte et elle vint m'ouvrir en souriant.

Elle portait un jean et tee-shirt bleu , elle aurait pu etre vraiment belle si elle s'en donnait la peine.

-Edward , quelle surprise !

Bella était toujours très contente de voir tout le monde , moi y compris.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir attendu tout a l'heure.

-Oh ce n'est rien , tu n'avais pas l'air bien , je m'en suis inquiétée. J'ai meme prier pour toi!

Oh oui , Bella priait toujours pour tout le monde.

-C'est gentil Bella mais je n'ai rien ne t'en fais pas.

Elle me sourit puis un sillence s'installa.

-Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir te faire entrer mais mon père n'est pas la et je ne peux faire entrer de garçon dans la maison.

Ah sa ne m'étonnais pas du pasteur Swann avec ses serments sur la fornication.

-Ce n'est rien nous pouvons discuter ici.

-Attends j'apporte la limonade que je viens de faire.

Elle revint bien vite et nous nous installames dans les fauteuils sous le porche.

Nous discutames longuement , cette fille était vraiment sympatique.

-Bella j'attends toujours ta réponse pour... le bal.

-Je serais ravie de t'accompagner mais a une condition ,

Je me raidis.

Promets moi de ne pas tomber amoureux de moi.

Elle éclata de rire , elle avait un sacré sens de l'humour.

-Je te le promets dis-je en riant avec elle.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjouuuur les loulou ! Dsl du retard j'espere que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ! Bonne lecture *****************************************  
Pov Edward

Ce soir c'était le grand soir.

Je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir de l'entrée avant de sortir de la maison. Ma mère avait pris une tonne de photo de moi. Elle m'avait embrasser une vingtaine de fois en disant "Oh que mon bébé a grandit ! "

A l'entendre on aurait pu croire que j'allais me marier.

Je me demandais qu'elle tenue allais porter Bella , je ne lui avais fais aucune suggestions a ce sujet.

Je savais que lors des petites fêtes organisées par la ville elle portait toujours un de ses vieux pull et une jupe. J'avais un espoir secret qu'elle ferait un effort même infime pour le bal.

Ne vous meprenez pas personnellement peu m'importe la manière dont elle s'habille ce n'est pas parce que je l'accompagne qu'elle devrait en changer.

Mais l'avis des autres ... Je ne voulais pas que quiconque se moque de Bella.

, J'avais passer la journée a prier le ciel pour ne pas avoir droit a un serment du pasteur ! Ou au moins qu'il n'aborde pas la "fornication , et la tentation "

j'en mourirais .

Et devinez qui vint m'ouvrir ? Bingo ! Le pasteur Swan.

Quelle merde.

-Bonsoir monsieur , je viens chercher Bella.  
- Je sais , je voudrais d'abord que l'on discute. Entre.  
Oh merde sa sentais le serment a plein nez , j'allais en prendre pour mon grade. Nous penetrames dans le salon.

-Alors Edward , parle moi un peu de toi.

Mais il se foutait de moi ?  
- Eh bien , je suis le président des élèves , et j'espère intégrer une grande université a la rentrée prochaine.  
-Bien. Puis je te poser une question ?

-Bien sur Monsieur.

-Pourquoi as-tu inviter Bella au bal ?

Alors celle la , je l'avais pas vu venir, mais qu'est-ce que sa voulais dire !

- Je ne comprends pas bien votre question Monsieur..

-Tu n'as pas l'intention de faire quelque chose qui.. la mettrais mal a l'aise ?

-Non non du tout monsieur assurais je avec empressement , il me fallais une cavalière alors je lui ai proposer.

-Tu ne va pas lui jouer un mauvais tour ?

-Non je n'oserais pas.

Bella arriva enfin , elle portait un chemisier blanc et une jolie jupe bleue plissée. Grace au ciel elle avait abandonné son pull. ET miracle ! Elle avait renoncé a sa bible !

Nous sommes sortis et je montrais a Bella comment agrafer le petit bouquet qu'on offre a sa cavalière lors du bal a son chemisier.

-Je ne suis pas si bête tu sais !

Nous nous mimes en route pour le lycée.

-Mon père ne t'apprécie pas vraiment.

J'ai hoché la tête.

-Il trouve que tu es irresponsable.

- Je sais.

- Il n'aime pas ton pere , ni ta famille.

Bon sa va j'avais compris.

-Mais tu sais quoi?

-Non

-Je pense que Dieu l'a voulu , quel est son message a ton avis ?

Et voila , c'est parti.

La soirée était au summum de la nullité .

Mes amis me fuyaient , et la sainte n'en avait pas . Nous nous sommes donc retrouver seuls.

De plus j'avais appris que le règlement avait changer , nous n'étions plus obliger d' être présent au bal. Cette nouvelle m'avait achever.

Bella s'emerveillait de tout. Des les premières notes , je l'ai entrainé sur la piste. Elle etait plutot bonne danseuse , a mon plus grand tonnement.

Une fois totalement épuisé , nous sommes aller nous asseoir et il me fut impossible de continuer a faire la tête devant le bonheur de Bella.

Nous avons discuter de tout et de rien.

Victoria et James firent leurs apparition. Elle avait été mon premier amour et elle avait été la première fille que j'avais embrasser sur la bouche.

Elle était splendide elle portait une robe rouge magnifique.

Mais elle machait du chewing gum tel un ruminant.

James a son arrivée versa directement une tonne d'alcool dans le punch.

Victoria commençait être serieusement éméché .  
Je décidais de garder un oeil sur elle.  
Je continuais d'écouter Bella tout en observant Victoria du coin de l'oeil.

James surprit mon regard il l'attrapa par la taille et se dirigea vers notre table avec un air de dur a cuire.  
- C'est ma copine que tu regarde ?

-Bien sur que non.

-Bien sur que si intervint Victoria , complètement ivre , c'est mon ancien petit amis celui dont je t'ai parler.

Les yeux de James ne formaient a présent que deux petites fentes , similaires aux regards du pasteur Swan quand il me lançait ses regards noirs.

Je crois que mon visage ne plait pas beaucoup...

- Ah , c'est toi.

Je n'ai jamais été bagareur.

Mon naturel passif m'aidait a éviter tout conflits.

-Je ne la regardais pas , et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a raconter mais je ne suis pas convaicu que se soit la pure vérité .

-Tu la traite de menteuse ?

Meeeeerde , je m'enfonçais de plus en plus quand Bella intervint.

-Mais je te connais non ? Dit-elle en souriant. Tu travaille dans un garage en ville , et ta grand mère habite près du passage a niveau non ?

James était dérouté .

-Qui t'as dis ça ? C'est lui ?

-Mais bien sur que non , elle rit toute seule. J'ai vu des photos chez ta grand mère, quand je l'ai aidé a porter ses courses. Vous voulez vous asseoir avec nous ? Ces chaises sont vides et j'aimerais beaucoup avoir des nouvelles de ta grand mère.

Elle etait réellement heureuse et James se sentis perdu. Il n'avait jamais rencontrer quelqu'un comme elle.

Personne n'a jamais rencontrer quelqu'un comme Bella.

Il s'excusa et fila discrètement en emportant Victoria.


End file.
